Justin (The Last Dawn of Brilliance)
Summary A young boy who despises humans, the boy has lived in a world where humans have ruled over them, Justin was part of the Tieanus put into labor, going forward a few years later he is forced into an assassin training program where he is taught to kill. Having a raging hatred for humans, he accepted his lifestyle, and 3 years sooner he became a young assassin. Personality Quiet, serious and unhumorous, he intends to have no friends as he sees that to be a rather of a waste of time. He prefers to spend his time alone. Appearance Justin has black hair with cat ears, with yellow eyes. He wears a black bandana with a buttoned-up black coat and black jeans. His expression is rather anonymous due to the fact that he usually grabs his bandana pulling it up. Details Height: '5'7" '''Eye Color: '''Yellow '''Skin Color: '''Light '''Hair Color: '''Black '''Alignment: '''Chaotic Neutral '''Hobbies: '''Hiding in small places '''Likes: '''Sushi, watching the sunset '''Dislikes: '''Humans Powers and Stats 'Tier: 9-A '| '''8-B '| '8-A '| '''High 6-A Name: 'Justin Noire '''Origin: 'Heroes Unite! 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''16-17 '''Classification: '''Arc-Dawnist, Assassin, Assassin of Dusk Night '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, adept at using swords and guns, Darkness Manipulation (Via Shadow Clones) with affinity, Teleportation with affinity, Regeneration (Low), Time Manipulation, Anti-Matter Manipulation '''Attack Potency:'' '''Room Level' ''(Smacked around Link with little effort) '| Large Building Level' (Comparable to Link) | '''Multi-City Block Level' | Multi-Continent Level '(Comparable to Link Kara) 'Speed: FTL, Reaction speed, and combat speed (Can react to lightspeed lasers and completely outpaced Link's light elemental moves) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Tieanus are physically stronger than humans) Striking Strength: Class KJ '''| '''Class GJ Durability: Room Level '(Took hits from Link) | '''Building Level '(Took many hits from Kuy) | '''Multi-City Block Level | Multi-Continent Level '(Can take hits from Link, and the explosion of the Arc Crystal) 'Stamina: Very High '(Tieanus normally have more stamina than humans) 'Range: Extended Melee Range, higher with Dusk and Shade Standard Equipment: 'Dusk and Shade (Dual Pistols that can turn into daggers) 'Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: '''His emotions can take him over. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Affinity: Black Void: '''This allows Justin to summon Dusk and Shade. These two weapons are capable of switching in gun form to dagger form, as it is capable of manipulating anti-matter and able to alter their molecules. '''Night Shade: '''Justin slashes the opponent leaving dark trails, he is able to do a combo with this ending it with a throat slash killing his opponent. '''Dark Shot: Justin aims Dusk at his opponent and shoots a devastating bullet which is covered in dark aura piercing through the opponent. Night Eye: '''A skill which gives Justin a wide variety of movesets. * '''Night Eye of Sunder: While Dusk and Shade are in dagger form, he rushes at his opponent doing a powerful slash to the opponent causing blood to splatter out of their body. * Night Eye: The Black Beast: Justin does many afterimages around the opponent as all of the afterimages go straight into the opponent slashing the opponent. Dusk Orb: Justin fires an orb at the opponent, which can paralyze it. Operation: Execution: '''Justin rushes at his opponent doing many slash attacks ripping and shredding his opponent, then ending it with a bullet to the head. '''Death Blow: Justin rushes at his opponent doing a paralyzing stab, afterward, he appears right behind his opponent as he slashes right through his opponent. It pauses for a while as he puts his bandana up with his sharp yellow eyes glowing right after his opponent is consumed by darkness. Key: Beginning '| '''Monster Invasion Arc '| '''The Tournament of Festival Arc | Current NOTE: Stats may change due to the series still being ongoing and rather recent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Cobalt (Faintree) (9-A forms, speed equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cats Category:Gun Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Heroes Unite! Category:Heroes Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Roymaster11's Pages Category:Ninjas Category:Antiheroes Category:Tier 7 Category:Dagger Users